


Avengers: Storm

by jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets



Series: Avengers: Storm [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Uncle Tony, eventually there will be a major chacracter death, if you guys have any other ideas let me know, this is going to be post ultron but pre everything else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets/pseuds/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets
Summary: The avengers have just defeated Ultron, a much needed victory for the weary team, but another storm is coming their way. A new member joins the team and has some very unexpected effects on everyone, especially the Captain himself, Steve Rogers.Secrets are revealed, scars revisited, and new wounds formed as they battle one of their toughest and most personal battles yet. All they can do is hope this wont be their breaking point…





	Avengers: Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So, hello everyone!
> 
> This is a fic I started a loooong time ago, which is why it's set after Ultron but before everything else after that. So as I go, I might stick somewhat to the time line marvel has going here, but I will be changing a lot to fit my story line. 
> 
> Also, just a couple of "fair warnings". I love adding OC's into my writing so be prepared for that. Also, this will be a part of a series (surprise surprise, as most of my works are lol). 
> 
> And yeah, that's it!
> 
> Enjoy and feel free to leave comments <3

“Stark!” a familiar voice carried across the loud dance floor to the ears of the billionaire walking casually towards the bar. “You’ll throw a party for anything won’t you?”

Tony reached the bar with one last step, a powerful hand landing on his shoulder giving him the extra push to make it there without falling. 

“Well, Captain, I hardly think defeating Ultron is any reason not to party,” he began, raising his hand to get the bar tenders attention, “we have saved the world twice, once from an alien invasion lead by Thor’s overly jealous not God adoptive brother, and once from a robot invasion initiated, not intentionally, by yours truly. A few drinks and a dance or two,” he said as he raised a glass to his friend, “is well deserved.”

The two of them downed their drinks in one go, Tony instantly ordering another round. 

“Stark, Cap, good to see you again.”

“Doctor Banner,” Steve reached forward shaking Bruce's hand.

Tony turned handing yet another drink to Steve then looking to Bruce, “Ah, another arrival. A drink, Doctor Banner? Come on, on the house.”

Hesitantly he declined, “No, thanks. I’d better not, you know…just in case.”

Tony pushed the drink at Bruce with wide eyes. “Fun, Banner, you’re allowed to have some.”

“Best to be on the safe side I think.”

“Well as much as I admire your extremely boring sense of responsibility and lack of adventure,” Tony said as he took three more drinks from the bar, “I'm going to party like the eccentric, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist I am.”

With that stark left the two men at the bar and wiggled his way through the bouncing dance floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five hours later the party was just as thriving as it was when it first started. The group of Avengers had assembled in a quieter corner of the room, Tony with one girl on each arm, both of them hanging off of every word.

Between the laughs and slurred sentences shared amongst the Avengers, Jarvis's faint cries could be heard, “Sir, Sir!”

Tony stopped laughing. “Yes, Jarvis, what is it?”

“Sir, there is a lady caller at the front desk for you. She stresses it is very important.” 

“Was she invited to the party, Jarvis?” Tony continued to flirt with the two blondes beside him on the couch.

“No Sir,” Jarvis continued sounding strained, “you must see to her, Sir, she asked specifically for you.”

“She's probably some corporate solicitor trying to get a meeting,” he sighed and with a wave of his hand continued, “just…tell her I'm in a meeting or…just make something up Jarvis, isn’t that what I invented you for.”

Sounding quite annoyed now Jarvis persisted, “No, Sir, you invented me as an aid to yourself and your work, not a butler nor a liar! Now, Sir, I wish you to see to this young lady immediately. It is a young lady with a two toned hair colour, almost a silver blonde on top with a dark grey on the bottom, you’ve seen to her before. She says it’s an emergency, sir.”

“Silver and grey hair…” with that Tony ran with a speed a man as drunk as him should not have been able to reach, and within minutes was in the nearest elevator heading to the lobby, quickly followed by the rest of the Avengers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Please! You don’t understand, I must see Mr. Stark right away!” 

The secretary behind the desk looked more then angry as she scowled at the girl over the rim of her glasses, “Miss, I have told you, Mr. Stark is a very busy man who has no time for children to come barging into his office demanding to speak with him. If you don’t leave now I will be forced to contact the proper authorities.”

“Busy,” the young girl laughed, “he’s probably having a party right now isn’t he?”

The secretary didn’t say anything, confirming her theory.

“Well, you tell him party’s over!” the girl said with shaking hands as she whispered desperately, “I need to see him, I need his help.”

With an exaggerated sigh the secretary gave her a stern look, “Miss, either make an appointment,” she lifted the phone, “or I'm calling the police.”

The young girl didn’t know what to do as she ran shaking hands through her long hair. 

“You give me no choice,” the secretary said to her.

With no one else to go to and no other options, what was she supposed to do now? She couldn’t get arrested.

“Leeanna?!” 

Both the young girl and the secretary’s heads turned in the direction of the voice. 

“Uncle Tony!” the young blonde ran past the secretary’s desk and into the waiting arms of Tony Stark.

“Uncle?” all the Avengers questioned in unison.

Ignoring them all he focused on soothing the panicked girl in his arms as he ran gentle hands through her hair, “Calm down, stop shaking, you’re with me now.”

With a concentrated breath she pulled back from his chest looking up to him. “I'm sorry, Uncle Tony, I had no where else to go. Then your secretary wouldn’t let me in, I was seconds away from getting arrested, I have no one else to turn to.”

Tears welled in her eyes as her hands began to shake again. Pulling her in, Tony looked to his staff and ordered, “Any time this girl comes looking for me she gets a free pass. I don’t care if I am in the most important meeting of my life, I don’t care if I'm saving the queen of England, this girl comes first! Are we clear?!”

His staff remained silent, heads down, he muttered a quick “good” before turning to his friends behind him and saying, “Out. Get everyone out of my tower, now.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the guests now gone and the party with them, Tony sat the young girl down before placing himself across from her. Taking both her hands in his, looking to her down cast eyes, he said softly, “Now, tell me what happened?”

The girl gave no answer.

“Did your parents send you here again?”

Looking to him this time she answered, “No. I came on my own this time.”

“Do your parents even know you’re here?!” With a shake of her head Tony let go a knowing sigh, “Jarvis, please call Leeanna's parents and let them know she's safe with me and will probably be staying here for a while. Their number is in my data base under Richard and Marina Burke.”

“Yes, Sir, I remember the number.” 

“Leeanna,” he caught her smoky grey eyes in his, one last attempt at the truth, “what did you do?”

Without looking away she pulled her hands from his, reaching into a pocket on the side of her pants. She brought a closed fist to his hands, placing a cold solid object in his palm, and gently closing his fingers over it before bringing her hands back to rest in her lap. Hesitantly, Tony opened his closed hand revealing a single piece of white stone, rough on some edges smooth on others. 

With a raised brow he asked, “Leeanna, what is this?”

“It might be a piece of the White House that I may or may not have accidentally shattered the side of while visiting Washington with my family.” She said all in one breath, squeezing her eyes tight as she finished.

Tony stood and walked to the back of his chair, clutching the stone in his right hand against his forehead, his other hand resting on his hip. “Oh, Lee…” was all he could manage.

“I'm sorry!” her voice cracked as the tears returned, “This is why I never go outside, all it takes is for one thing to go wrong and something like this happens! But my parents insisted on taking me with them. I begged them to send me to you, so they could go on vacation themselves, but they wouldn’t listen. Now every cop, agent, and news reporter in the country is hunting down the maniac that blew up the White House!”

“Hold on,” Clint came closer, a confused look on his face, “you blew up the White House? How do you blow up the White House? There are secret service agents scattered every two feet, trained assassins can’t get in.”

She looked to her Uncle in pure desperation, searching for some kind of understanding. “Uncle Tony, I'm so sorry. I really didn’t mean it, you know I can’t control it!”

Tony turned to her, looking to her balled fists in her lap. In one leap he was on his knees in front of her, holding both her wrists in his hands. “Leeanna! Leeanna, stop shaking!”

“Stark…” Steve slowly stepped closer to the two, Tony completely ignoring him.

“Lee,” he said begging her to look at him, “Lee, look at me, stop…shaking.”

She met his eyes once more before choking out in defeat, “I can’t.” 

Tony let her hands go, standing to say to everyone, “Get back! Now!”

Before anyone could register what was happening they were hit by a powerful wind. It escaped from the young blonde in the center of the room and shot in all directions with a force so strong the room was destroyed in mere seconds. The wind twirled around her, cocooning her inside its wall of protection, shattering glass, tables, chairs, anything in its path. The Avengers were thrown across the room, holding on to what they could to keep themselves grounded. Opening her eyes and seeing just what she had done only made the wind worse, stronger as she further lost control. Tony tried desperately to get to her, to shout to her, trying to calm the girl but nothing worked as the wind raged on around her.

She sat with her face buried in her shaking hands, curled in on herself, trying with all of her strength to take hold of the situation but she could feel her emotions gripping her tighter and tighter not letting go. 

Her eyes shot open as warm hands gripped her wrists, pulling them away from her face. “Stop! I’ll only hurt you!” The panic worsened the wind even more as she tried to pull away from Steve.

He held her arms, keeping himself calm. “Hey, it’s ok. Just take a deep breath, close your eyes, and concentrate on my voice.”

With no other choice she did as he said, taking a deep breath and releasing it as she closed her eyes. 

“Now relax, don’t think of anything else, void all thoughts.” Steve's smooth voice echoed in her head and she could feel him taking hold, finally subduing the storm inside. “That’s it, just calm down.” She could feel as her hands slowly stopped shaking, and he gently placed them back in her lap. 

Placing one hand on either side of her face he whispered, “You can open your eyes now.”

She peeked her eyes open, afraid to see the damage she had done, but upon opening them her eyes remained fixed on one thing. “I…I didn’t hurt you.” She whispered.

Steve continued to kneel in front of her, allowing her attention to dwell on him and away from the destruction she had just caused. Cautiously she reached both hands forward, brushing her finger tips up his arms, over his shoulders, across every crevice of his face. 

“How did I not hurt you… how did you get so close?” she whispered.

“I don’t know,” he whispered back, eyes fixed on her.

A crash from behind brought the two of them out of their daze. Tony emerged from a pile of broken chairs and tables, half suited up, shaking splinters from every nook.

“I hate to ruin this, oh so tender moment,” the sarcasm dripping from him, “but…my house is ruined and you broke the Avengers. Congratulations.”

Finally looking around her she began to panic again. She had destroyed everything. There was not one item that remained untouched. The Avengers were scattered around the room, most with some form of broken bone, bleeding from various places, moaning as they thanked God it was over.

A hand came up to land on her cheek, “Hey, Leeanna, just relax.” Steve could feel her hands beginning to shake again under his but his touch instantly calmed her, her hand coming up to hold his as she let out a shaky breath and tried to understand what had just happened. She did not know this man, she knew he was the famous Cap, but that was it. So after only minutes of knowing him, how could he have such a strong hold on her already?


End file.
